The Words That Matter
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: "You know," Finnick drawled out, talking as if Katniss hadn't said anything at all. "You should say more meaningful words; words that actually matter. It's okay to voice what you're actually feeling right now, Katniss."


**Author's Note: **This is for my sister, The Moonstar9. Hope you readers enjoy this!

* * *

**The Words That Matter**

Katniss Everdeen breathed out a heavy sigh as she leaned against a tree. A bug suddenly buzzed in her face and she lifted a hand, slapping it away into total oblivion.

"Bugs bothering you?" A voice interrupted her time alone in the wilderness.

Katniss didn't have to look to see who it was. She knew it was Finnick Odair, but she had no clue as to what he wanted. Was he just bothering her to annoy her or something or did he have some other kind of motive?

"What do you want, Finnick?" Katniss demanded to know, still not looking at the handsome man.

"What? You're not happy to see me?" Finnick came into her view, putting on a false look of hurt. "I know _I'm_ happy to see you, Katniss."

Narrowing her eyes, Katniss slowly shook her head. "Why would I be happy to see you? Why are you happy to see me anyway?" She questioned him stoically. "If you're here to bother me, you can forget it."

"Your words are like poison, they break my heart!" Finnick pretended to be hurt by her words, placing a hand over his heart and pouting in a teasing manner.

Katniss was officially annoyed now.

"Go. Away." She growled out, hands curling into tight fists of fury.

Finnick chuckled and did not comply with her wishes. Instead, he did the exact opposite and stayed there with her, taking a seat next to her and breathing out a sigh of nonchalance. He turned his head to look at the female, smirking.

"So, what are you doing here all alone?" He queried, curiosity coloring his tone.

A frown painted Katniss' features and she still refused to look at him. She didn't know why, but she feared that if she looked at him too long, she would become hypnotized by his immense handsomeness. The girl was frightened that she'd lose herself in his eyes.

"That's none of your concern." Katniss muttered, lowering her gaze to her lap.

"It _is_ my concern when you're involved." Finnick retorted seriously, staring at her.

Katniss finally turned her attention on him, her frown deepening. Finnick looked highly serious and a grin started to form on his lips. Her eyes roamed his facial features before resting on his eyes. Immediately, she began to get lost in his sea green eyes, her fears coming true.

"Like what you see?" Finnick's voice was like music to her ears and it aggravated her for some unfathomable reason.

Katniss forced herself to look away. "N-No. Don't be ridiculous! Just go away already. I want to be alone. I was relaxing, but when you decided to join me, you ruined everything." She informed him.

"You know," Finnick drawled out, talking as if Katniss hadn't said anything at all. "You should say more meaningful words; words that actually matter. It's okay to voice what you're actually feeling right now, Katniss."

Katniss was irritated by the male's cryptic words. "What the heck are you talking about?" She demanded to know, turning to look at him again.

"I think you know."

"I don't feel anything for you if that's what you're implying!" Katniss suddenly blurted out, eyes widening. "I don't like _you_! I'm not attracted to you at all, so don't make any absurd assumptions."

"There. See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Finnick voiced, smirking at her now.

Katniss was flummoxed. "What are you talking about…?"

"I wasn't implying anything at all," Finnick pointed out, smirk getting bigger as he leaned closer to her face. "You just stated what you were actually feeling, but in a way of denial."

Katniss instantly felt like a fool.

"Someone's embarrassed." Finnick sang, amusement in his tone.

Katniss was about to get up and leave, but Finnick grabbed her hips and stopped her, pulling her towards him with his strength. Katniss struggled to get free, but Finnick kept a firm grip on her hips. Now Katniss found herself straddling the guy's lap while he held her hips.

"Let _go_!" Katniss ordered, feeling uncomfortable.

"What if I don't want to?" Finnick purred, tightening his hold on her hips.

Katniss could feel her face coloring. This was wrong to her; it was so wrong, but it felt so right. A part of her wanted to run away, yet another part of her wanted to stay there. It was all so perplexing to her.

"I like you, Katniss." Finnick meaningfully admitted, eyes portraying seriousness.

Katniss froze at his words, heart almost stopping. Butterflies attacked her belly and she trembled a little. _Finnick_ liked _her_? It was crazy!

"I know you like me too." Finnick murmured, slowly caressing her hips with his hands while staring at her face.

"I _don't_-

"_Yes_, you do." Finnick interrupted her defiant sentence.

Katniss swallowed hard and removed her gaze from his face, putting it elsewhere. Suddenly, she felt a pair of lips pressing against her own. Katniss was immediately sent into pure bliss and she was lost. She kissed him back instantly, arms snaking around his neck.

Their lips moved against each other's in perfect sync. As time went on, their kiss developed into a French kiss. Katniss could feel Finnick pushing her forward as their lips stayed connected. Soon she found herself on her back with Finnick on top of her, her legs around his waist.

When they broke for air, they were both panting softly.

"See?" Finnick decided to speak first, a smirk jumping to his features. "You like me too."

Katniss sighed in defeat. "I guess I do…"

Finnick started grinning in elation at her words. Katniss placed her hand on the back of his neck and then pulled him down towards her so their lips were touching again.

All was well.


End file.
